


Вредная привычка

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Фик в ЖЖ: http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/13985.html





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043660) by [Llaeyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro). 



Чарли покинул маггловский гей-клуб и уже собирался отправляться домой. Ночь только началась, но за вечер Чарли так и не повезло. Был только один парень, который крутился вокруг него и был не сильно понятливым, хотя Чарли несколько раз намекал, что не заинтересован. Видимо, этот вечер можно было назвать неудавшимся и отправиться спать. Чарли зашагал по улице, но остановился, привлеченный видом одинокой фигуры.

Чарли знал этого типа. Правда, не слишком хорошо, но практически белые волосы, стройную фигуру и острые черты лица нельзя было не узнать. Молодой человек изящно облокотился спиной о стену, опираясь на одну ногу, второй касаясь стены. Длинное пальто его было распахнуто, так что Чарли мог рассмотреть полурасстегнутую белую рубашку, заправленную в черные брюки. Ближайший фонарь высветил его лицо, когда блондин запрокинул голову, затягиваясь сигаретой.

Чарли завороженно смотрел, как губы мужчины обхватили кончик сигареты, как он прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, как глубоко вдохнул дым и только спустя несколько секунд выпустил его извиваться в прохладном ночном воздухе. Какой-то парень подошел к нему с незажженной сигаретой в руке, и Малфой зажал свою во рту, хлопая себя руками по карманам. Чарли смотрел, как он протягивает парню зажигалку, и заметил, что сигарета Малфоя слегка прилипла к нижней губе. Когда парень закурил, вернул зажигалку и растворился в ночи, Чарли вытащил одну из своих сигарет. Радуясь, что когда-то он воспротивился всем попыткам матери заставить его бросить курить, Чарли подошел к Малфою.

– Огонька не найдется? – Драко посмотрел на него с вежливой и безразличной улыбкой, а потом достал зажигалку. Он уже было протянул ее, но помедлил, разглядывая лицо Чарли в тусклом желтом свете ночных фонарей. 

– Уизли, да? – спросил он, щелкая зажигалкой и закрывая огонек ладонями от ветра. Чарли подался вперед, чтобы прикурить, и невзначай обхватил ладони Малфоя своими, делая вид, что тоже оберегает огонек от ветра. Вблизи руки блондина отчетливо пахли табаком.

– Да, – Чарли пожал плечами и прислонился к стене рядом с Малфоем. – Малфой, да?

– Уже нет.

Это было сказано беспечно, но Чарли показалось, что небрежность наигранная.

– Просто Драко.

Чарли едва заметно кивнул. Он продолжал стоять рядом, курить и беззастенчиво разглядывать, как затягивается Драко. Мерлин побери, он хотел бы увидеть, что еще могут сделать эти губы. Интересно, какие еще вредные привычки есть у этого молодого человека?

– Ты же тот драконолог, да? – Драко бросил окурок на землю и растер ботинком, поворачиваясь лицом к Чарли и неторопливо выдыхая дым от последней затяжки.

– Чарли, – кивнул он, протягивая руку. Вместо пожатия Драко провел пальцами по тыльной стороне руки Чарли, по следам от ожогов, к татуировке на его бицепсе, слегка приподняв рукав футболки, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

– Видимо, иногда дракон берет верх...

– Не всегда, но какой будет жизнь без сюрпризов, которые заставляют тебя быть сильнее и выше?

Драко усмехнулся. Он провел пальцами по плечу Чарли и сделал шаг навстречу, наклоняясь к самому уху Чарли:

– Я предпочел бы быть снизу.

Вторая рука Драко поднырнула под край футболки Чарли и, щекоча, поднималась вверх по животу. Чарли выбросил сигарету, обнял Драко за талию и прижал к себе.

– Можно устроить, – хрипло произнес он на ухо Драко, прежде чем увлечь его дальше по аллее.


End file.
